


your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me

by orphan_account



Series: bekha's birthday drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, once again this is just for bekha's birthday leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick obsessing over the size difference between him and louis. that's it. that's the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing but i love height difference's and i bet nick does too so w/e i'm out
> 
> this is unbeta'd and the title is taken from little things by one direction because i'm a dork

Nick loved how Louis' body looked next to his own, so tiny and fragile. Nick would find excuses to touch Louis so he could admire the differences between them; hugging him so he could feel Louis' face in his chest, slipping their hands together so his hand could cover Louis' almost completely, cupping his cheeks with a smile because his hands were bigger than Louis' entire face. 

He was sure Louis must be aware of his fascination, wasn't sure how someone could possibly be so blind to not notice the way he would pay special attention to Louis after someone (usually Nick) teased him about being small. Louis would always pout and mutter something along the lines of 'just because I'm not a giant' and Nick couldn't possibly stop himself from trying to kiss the pout away.

Nick tried to stop paying attention to it one day, deciding it was getting a little too creepy to be thinking about how small Louis was against him at least once an hour. But the second he stopped paying attention it got thrown back into his face, making the entire obsession worse.

Louis would be trying to reach for something in the top cupboard and Nick would walk up behind him and grab it with ease, one arm wrapping around Louis' middle for the brief moment of contact before he would put whatever he'd gotten out of the cupboard on the bench and go back to what he was doing.

Nick would go to kiss him and he'd notice that he was practically lifting Louis off the ground or was bending down to kiss him, because no matter how high up Louis stretched their mouths never seemed to line up. At one point Nick was kissing Louis goodbye at the stairs and Louis went up one of the stairs, so their height was fairly similar, and Nick had to tug him down again; preferred the ache in his back after a long snog than Louis being his height.

He wasn't excited for the day Louis figured it out, the relentless teasing that would follow after he spent too long looking at where their legs were intertwined or when he got lost in the way his body could easily cover Louis'. But for now it was good, he could still enjoy all the size differences and tease Louis mercifully without worrying about Louis doing the same in return.


End file.
